


Not Lying

by Sulktora



Series: Liar [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And other things I have no clue what to warn you about, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Warnings, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Read at Your Own Risk, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torcher, Use Of Mining Pick, blood/energon, genetic altered animals, m-preg, throwing up, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Liar.</p><p>Starscream falls on hard times and has no choice but to accept the help of the Mech he hates most! But why are they insisting on helping him really? Also what are they hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> Keep in mind the warnings above.  
> This is one of my darker writings, so far.
> 
> I guess enjoy.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Starscream ran down the corridor of one of Shockwave’s hidden labs on Cybertron, desperately trying to get away from the chaos that was ragging behind him.  
Starscream was panting heavily and having to stop to catch his breath , and listen for any danger which made him start running away when he heard the oh so familiar heavy and powerful footsteps coming closer his way.

 _‘I’ve got to keep moving, or I’ll be caught.’_ Starscream thought moving fast his hand holding his slightly bulging of his stomach without realizing he was.  
Only to hear another set of footsteps coming down that hall even faster almost sounding like a stampede, and bellowing roar.  
It made him shiver in fear, so Starscream began to backtrack hoping to avoid his other pursuers by taking another path.

“ **STARSCREAM!** ” The very familiar raspy yell rang out making Starscream look over at the source, making him temporarily freeze. Only to jolt out of his sudden shock when they began running at him, making him take off fast as his feet and legs would allow.  
“ **STARSCREAM  STOP!** ” They bellowed he didn’t listen he would not, not this time he had too much at stake and he would not simply submit this time. Especially to his former Master Megatron, who had renounced his claim as his leader after Unicron’s defeat from Optimus.

 _‘I have to get out of here and find a safe place to hide and lay low.’_ Starscream thought.  
The only thing pushing Starscream on was instinct alone, only that was keeping him from just giving up. Seeing light up ahead and gulping in some air and praying to any who would answer his prayers to help him, because as of late Primus had failed at that task.  
He forced himself to transform and took off with burst of speed breaking through a glass window and into the cloudy skies and did not turn back once, just trying to increase his speed and distance as much as he was able.

Soon he was far and out of sight, and scanner range. Only frustrated roars filled the skies behind him, which meant he was now too far out of any of his pursuer’s range.

**oOoOoOo**

Starscream stared blankly at the dimly lit light container he found and had put together to provide him with light in the small underground hiding spot he had found.  
Only to turn it off when the sound of footsteps on top of his hiding place was heard, even turning off the light of his optics in case they looked in they only see darkness.

“Starscream?” Came the raspy voice of Megatron, Starscream said nothing only holding his breath hoping Megatron didn’t find him. After all he had found a way to mask himself from the Autobots and his once fellow ‘ _cons_.’

“Starscream please come out, I don’t want to dig you out if you get stuck.”  
Megatron said, only to receive dead silence.  
Starscream figuring if he for once actually did not say anything it would make Megatron leave, making him think he was not here.   
“Starscream my sensors have been upgraded, I know you are down there.” Megatron said Starscream glaring at the still empty entrance which Megatron could not get through because it was too small for Megatron to fit, and the reason Starscream chose it as a hiding place.

“Go Away!” Starscream finally snaps. “I don’t need any or want any more trouble, like you!” Starscream roared in fury.

“Starscream…I’m not here to hurt you.” Megatron said in a strange soft voice. That made Starscream pause for a second he never heard that tone of voice before, at least not towards him anyway only to frown then yell back.

“LIAR! ALL YOU’VE EVER DONE IS HURT ME! EVEN FOR THE SMALLEST OF THINGS! YOU’RE A FAGGING MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME MEGATRON YOUR ARE A MONSTER!” Starscream wailed then curled into tight ball, and then he hears Megatron’s footsteps again.  
Only closer towards the entrance of his hiding spot.  
_‘Damn it I gave away my full location by yelling.’_ Starscream trembled for moment before snarling in fury. _‘Well if he tries anything I tear out his optics, if he dare touches me again!’_ Starscream mentally swore to himself.

“Starscream?” Megatron asked as he bent down on a knee to peer inside the small cave using light to see further inside.  
He had pinpointed Starscream to be in there from his yelling. What he saw was Starscream aiming a missile at him and a stern furious desperate look on Starscream face, though the light from his optics were turned off.

“Leave me be!” Starscream screeched turning his optic lights back on because of Megatron shining a blasted light beam at him. Megatron sighs he had been told that getting Starscream to calm down would take quite a lot of effort and been warned that threatening the Seeker would not help with getting him out of hiding either.  
“Starscream come out it’s not safe here.” Megatron stated, only to see Starscream face form into a scowl.

“No, I find it much safer in here out of your reach!” Starscream yelled back, refusing to come out, Megatron sighed and stood up looking at the sky a storm was brewing to the west and acid storm most likely.  
Then he looked to the east seeing three pinpoint black dots in the sky Predaking along the other two Predacons, and a very faint dust cloud too was most likely Shockwave.  All of them heading towards Starscream’s and his current location, despite the growing storm rolling in from the west.

“There is an Acid Storm _building_  Starscream, also _Shockwave and Predaking_  along with those other two Predacons are coming this way. You most likely have _tracker_  placed inside of you, surely you don’t _wish_  to be re-captured?” Megatron asked his tone soft which highly confused Starscream, at this point Megatron normally began to threaten him if he did do as he had said.  
“I may be stronger now Starscream, but I cannot take on three Predacons that much I do know.” Megatron stated, because earlier he had to fall back once the other two younger Predacons showed up and assisted Predaking in fighting him. He was only glad Starscream had gotten out before they realized he escaped.

He heard some shuffling and muttering, and finally saw the Seeker emerge from his hiding spot he looked horrible. Dented and scratched all over and thinner…well thinner than he normally looked and lowly dim optics not as bright out here as they were back in the small cave.  
“I rather try tearing you optics out in a bid for freedom from you, than have them re-capture me. _Now_  let me pass.” Starscream says trying to walk around Megatron only to hiss and yowl in fury when Megatron grabbed him.  
“I _knew_  it! I knew it you LIAR! Let go of me you _FIEND_!” He yelled while trying to aim his claws for Megatron’s optics.

“STARSCREAM STOP IT AT ONCE!” Megatron roared Starscream did as he said fear crawling up his frame into his optics, and he then began to sob in defeat.

 _~You should not of grabbed him like that or yelled at him, he frightened enough as it is.~_ Megatron growled out loud annoyed by the lecturing low drawling gentle voice’s comment.  
_‘Can it, I’ll apologize after I get him to safety and remove that tracker the storm will prevent them from fallowing us for a time.’_ Megatron mentally snapped back he was getting really irritated with having someone else order him around in is head, but at least they were not in control of his body or forcing him to obey when he said no unlike Unicron.  
Megatron simply griped Starscream tight who only trembled in his grip.  
Megatron activated his own thrusters and took off towards the oncoming storm and toward some old mines that had the shelter he and Starscream would need along with supplies he found and placed there.

Once landing Megatron had placed Starscream on a berth and tossed a heating blanket over the top of trembling seeker.  
Before heading to the front of the cave digging around in box for something, only to hear a muffled sob come from where he left Starscream. _~He’s terrified of you and the sudden placement on a berth is not helping him to calm down.~_

Megatron snarled and slammed his fist into the wall.  
Making Starscream squeak then tried to shove the heating blanket into his mouth to muffle his sobbing a bit more afraid of Megatron’s anger being directed at him for making noise.  
Megatron looked over his shoulder seeing this and he anger faded away, indeed Starscream was terrified in fact shaking from the tips of his wings to his pointed high heeled toes, and the blanket shoved into his mouth to prevent any sobbing to come out.  
Megatron looked back into the box, and founded what he was looking for in the box then stood back up the sound of the acid rain hitting the ground outside and top the cave beginning to start.

Megatron turned around after taking in a deep calming and steading breath. Then headed toward the berth, Starscream heard him and pulled the blanket out of his mouth and begged.  
“Please! Don’t, Please! I don’t want this! I can’t take it, my body can’t, please!” Megatron stared at Starscream in confusion what did the seeker think he was going to do to him?

 _~He fears you are going to rape him.~_ The other replied giving him the answer he was pondering, only to scowl.

 _‘I am not going to do any such thing like that to him, especially not with him in the condition he’s in. I did promise you after all Optimus, now frag off.’_ Megatron mentally growled, hating Optimus hanging around when he was clearly not needed.

 _~Can you blame me for being concerned about him, I love him Megatron. I want him safe and protected and happy. He deserves it after all he went through for our home world and for me, he deserves some kindness after so much harsh treatment he got from your servos.~_ Optimus all but growled at him, actually growled.

Megatron let out an aspirated sigh and plunked himself at the far end of the berth from Starscream who shuffled into a corner using the blanket as weak shield to hide him. Megatron only glanced at him before staring at the ground.  
_‘Then why pick me to assist him instead of your own commander Ultra Magnus he’s recovered and helping restore the planet by rebuilding, why not ask him instead or even Ratchet?’_ Megatron questioned.

 _~Because I asked Primus to help me find a protector for Starscream a strong and unwavering one. We both found you…I could not convince our supposed third we were going to agree to, him assisting let alone helping Starscream is not possible now. He feels betrayed by him, but it was not by Starscream’s choice for betraying him.~_ Optimus said softly.

 _‘Fine, now just go away if I’m to be his protector and guardian now then you need to stop hovering over me. I can’t very well do my job if I’m being hounded to do it.’_ Megatron says rubbing between his optics to relive some built up stress.

 _~Alright, but please be gentle he does not need any more harsh treatment.~_ Optimus said.

 _‘I’ll try is all I can promise Optimus.’_ That seemed to be enough for Optimus because he seemed to have left.

**oOoOoOo**

Megatron sighs, running hand over his face and rub the back of his neck, trying to relieve his tension. Then looks over to where Starscream was curled up in the corner of the berth.  Only to stair in surprise seeing Starscream staring right at him, with frightened optics.  
“Lay down on the middle of the berth.” Megatron simply said, Starscream whimpered and let a sob out, but did as he was told gripping the blanket to him firmly.  
“Lie straight as possible, and don’t move.” Megatron says next, Starscream frame began to tremble.

Megatron new his commands were only being fallowed because Starscream was scared senseless, but he would not do anything to ease his mind not while he would be able to get clean and proper scan of the seeker.  
With the hand held scanner, he turned it on and began to check Starscream from head to toe then did another one just to be sure then looked at the screen.

There was dark placement along the right side of Starscream’s stomach, near his hip was not normal of course that was not to only dark images on the scan.  
Megatron ignored those he knew what they were; the one he was focusing on was smaller and was most likely the tracker inside Starscream.

“Roll onto your left side and don’t move.” Megatron said, Starscream shakily nods, only to tense up when Megatron climb up on the berth and settled behind him.

“Please don’t.” Starscream all but begged.

Megatron mentally sighed of course Starscream would beg for him to not rape him once again, now that he was on the berth with him and behind him now.

“I’m not going to rape you Starscream, now just hold still. I going to remove the tracker that is placed right here, from what the scanner showed me.” Megatron said poking at the spot where the tracker was. Starscream did not relax, but looked at Megatron confused.  
“In fact before I go about it have you been feeling sore or have had twinge there before…” Megatron asked, trailing off not wanting to bring up the subject of his escape.

 “Yes.” Starscream whispered, Megatron nodded and pulled out a blade heating it up. Megatron stopped only the fear in Starscream optics preventing him from continuing.

“I can’t assure you that it won’t be painful, I could knock you out if you wish Starscream.” Megatron tried.

“I’m not afraid of the pain Megatron…I’m afraid of what else you might do besides remove that tracker.” Starscream murmurs.

“I know about the Sparkling’s I won’t harm them, I’m glad the tracker is placed where it is or it would be too risky for me to remove it if it was some were else!” Megatron said with a yell.

“ _HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SPARKLINGS_?!” Starscream raged.

“The ~ _scanner_ ~ Starscream, I do know what a sparkling looks like on a scanner.” Megatron stated and Starscream deflated.  
“Do you wish to be awake or not for this?” Megatron asked again not fully able to hide his growing irritation.

“Awake…I don’t _trust_ you to not take advantage of me while I’m out.” Starscream says Megatron rolled his eyes, and then placed his hand on Starscream’s side making him flinched at the touch.

“Try to not move.” Megatron said and began to cut open at the spot where the tracker was. Starscream let out a howl of pain and gripped the berth and panted heavily.  
He had managed to not move, but for how long Megatron didn’t know and didn’t wait. Soon as the cut was big enough he reached inside and felt around till he found a round-ball with small burs on it and he carefully began pulling it free.  
Starscream’s body spammed in pain, and he cried out Megatron threw himself over Starscream to hold him still then he finally pulled the tracker free and held up to examine it. Only to throw it from himself seeing that the tracker was in fact a manipulation of a native Cybertronian burrowing leech.

“Discussing.” Megatron spat glaring at the wiggling genetically manipulated animal.  
Its forked tail whipped around on the floor that uncurled from it body, clearly that thing had been draining Starscream’s strength and energy.  
It explained why Starscream was thinner the poor seeker didn’t know the buildup of his energon reserves was being eaten away by that thing.

“Please get off.” Starscream sobbed, Megatron glancing down at Starscream seeing him trembling.  
The position Megatron was in on top of him suggested many things to any on looker, especially since Megatron’s hips were right between Starscream’s legs.

“Sorry.” Megatron muttered getting off and then turning back to the open cut, and began to weld it back carefully after checking to make sure no energon lines had been ripped out from his own claws or the damned leech then sealed up the wound.

“OH primus, that _thing_  was in me?!” Starscream choked, and looked like he was about to purge.  
Megatron acted quickly and pulled Starscream into a firm embrace and turning Starscream head away from the thing. He didn’t want Starscream losing anything he had in his tank, he could not afford it.

“Don’t think about it.” Megatron said, only to feel Starscream shutter apparently it was not working.

“I can’t.” Starscream said, Megatron acted quickly and kissed Starscream right before he purged.

Luckily purged energon was not like human vomit, so in way Megatron was just taking the energon Starscream was purging and storing it. Because if he just let him purge, it would waist the little fuel that he would need to feed the sparklings he carried now.  
Finally after Starscream was done Megatron pulled away, whipping his mouth. He hated to resort to this method of preserving energon.  
Starscream trembled hard in his grip for a while, Megatron then tried to pull away only to get pulled back surprised by Starscream kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Starscream?” Megatron asked confused when he pulled out of the kiss.

“I need this, Primus I want this.” Starscream mutters half dazed, Megatron sighed in defeat.

Of course Starscream needed comfort he was stressed and scared.  
Also above all feeling the need of another living person close to him, and close as one could possibly get without spark merging.  
So he proceeded to comfort Starscream in the only way possible he knew. Only thing is Starscream had not wanted to be touched that way just moments before, but now needed it and badly.

**oOoOoOo**

So after rough and fast session of comforting Starscream did Megatron pull away, Starscream had passed out instantly after he overloaded.  
Megatron stood he had not fallowed Starscream in the end, so had to handle his own overload himself. Megatron didn’t complain not really, the last thing he wanted was to add his own CNA to the storage of what Starscream already had in his systems.  
After all he didn’t want to taint the legacy of the last Prime’s, his old friend’s children by doing that.

After handling his problem and went over and picked up the animalized tracker, that had curled back onto a ball, a defensive mode apparently.  
Only shaking his head and heading over to a small open smelter did he drop it in there it let out thin screech of pain then melted right into the heated metalized liquid.

“Why?” Megatron whirled around seeing Starscream slowly come back online. “ _Why_  did you do that when I begged you not to before?!?” Starscream sobbed.

“Because, it was the only way I knew how to calm you down at the time. I didn’t release inside you if that helps comfort you any.” Megatron said quietly he felt ashamed for his answer, but it was the truth.

“Really that was the _only_  way you knew?!?” Starscream demanded.

“YES!” Megatron snapped, making Starscream scoot back against the wall corner again huddling with the blanket over him.

“Why didn’t you just finish in me when I pasted out, like you’ve done before.” Starscream asked.

Megatron glared at him and bluntly said.  
“I’m not going to taint the legacy of the last Prime to ever live. Who was my oldest most loyal friend, I won’t do that to his children before they are born I won’t dare do so they are his and yours alone. I will only protect them and you as long as I’m able, I promised him.” Megatron answered.

“Why bother doing that? You hated him and disliked me; you should be trying to ruin all this.” Starscream asked and yet stated.

Megatron stared at Starscream for long while and said. “Because he asked me, and sought me out along with Primus’ help. I agreed it the least I can do for being fool for agreeing to allow Unicron try to destroy Primus.” Megatron answered.

“You’re lying Optimus is gone, he surrender himself to the Well and left me behind! He could not ask that of you!” Starscream hissed angry.

“I AM NOT LYING!” Starscream flinched, when Megatron yelled. Megatron then quickly calmed down and continued. “I know Optimus gave up his life to allow new lives to come forth from the Well, which include those little’s you are carrying. He didn’t mean to leave you behind, but he wanted to save me and every one. Primus included and especially you Starscream, though he was spark broken when you turned against him.” Megatron stated.

“I didn’t have choice, it not like I meant to betray my mate to be or our third to be either.” Starscream said. “And how do you know if he was spark broken or not any way?!?” He demanded.

“He’s still in the well helping the young sparks find their way, assisting Primus.  He contacted me when he found out you were in trouble, and begged me to save you. Primus insisted I make amends with those I’ve harmed, for some it’s to leave them alone for others it’s to keep them safe he said.” Megatron softly said, his spark heavy with fact he was doing a _bang up job_  so far with _protecting_ , fragging the one he was trying to protect not long after saving him and cutting him open, _joys_.  
“He sounded spark broken, and I _know_ how that sound coming from Optimus. I hurt him before long ago, I know how he’d sound if someone broke his spark.” Megatron said. Starscream about to asked a question, but stops when Megatron blurted out in rage and pain.

“I was fool too back then I should have trusted him! I wanted to be mated to him! Before he became Optimus Prime he was Orion Pax to me. My best friend and if I had only just asked him, I know for sure he would of agree to be my to be mate we were that close! I cursed myself time and time again for not doing so!” Megatron yelled in broken pain, Starscream’s spark began to ache hearing this.

“Only to realize it now after he is gone truly gone and wouldn’t be coming back, what else do I have to cling to Starscream?  The only thing left for me is the fact his sparklings resides in you, growing and will be born.  All I can do is give safety to the one he was willing to dare share his spark with yet hadn’t the chance because he got hurt twice, and yet showed so much caring love to ask it of me to take care of you. He asked me your _nightmare and torcher_ to protect you and his little’s, how fragged up is _that_?!” Megatron all but asked the wall he facing and leaning on.

Starscream stared at Megatron for the longest time; he had never seen him just suddenly break then he finally spoke.

“I lied at the beginning of the war you know. I was spy and traitor to the Decepticon cause to begin with.” Starscream said when Megatron’s head whipped up at this news. “I know, why didn’t you see that in the _patch_  right? Simple you were looking for ~ _recent~_ memories just basic fact ones, and not _past_  ones that were overly personal. Shockwave’s patch system was not full proof, not _till now_ that is. How do I know that I bet you’re wondering? Shockwave re-tested it on me before while he was on board. He found out, but didn’t tell you instead planted virus in me.” Megatron frowns then he eyes widen.

“Remember my _sudden_  loyal proclaiming to you?” Starscream asked, Megatron nodding. “A little after he arrived yeah that’s when he did it, and after you stepped down I was captured and would have been experimented on if he had not found out I was carrying sparklings. He asked who’s they were I lied and said they were yours. He believed me because he knew how often I was fragged by you so he didn’t question it; of course we both know they are not. So if what you say is true then of course it would make since that Optimus would tell you in order to protect me and them, if you cared about him that much back then.” Starscream said with a sob.

Megatron was amazed and horrified, Starscream all this time was under the influence of a virus Shockwave implanted into him. “How did he manage to do that without me realizing? I had optics on you since you came back to make sure you’d not try to back stab me again.” Megatron asked confused.

“Were any of those optics be _Soundwave’s_? “Starscream asked Megatron nodded, he let out hollow watery laugh at that. “He was Shockwave’s _to be_ , he’d do anything for his mate as long as it didn’t mean betraying you of course. He simply didn’t inform you most likely.”

Megatron frown at this then asked. “You wouldn’t just let Shockwave drag you off others would have noticed.” He pointed out, Starscream nods confirming he was right about that.

“I was snooping around in his lab I _was_  a scientist once, so I thought to recover data from him since he came back. I was stupid to think he’d leave his lab unattended for a long time, he came in and I tried to making excuse of trying to find him. It didn’t work he then probed threw my memories all that day, normally yes he would of taken my snooping around to you instead of doing what he did.  
If not for what I found out while prying into the _Predacon project_. He also determined if I had broken contact with the Autobots then the Decepticons would have the upper hand for once, since they would blind then to what was going on. All his efforts to that useless and with Soundwave’s _disappearance_  and which in turn made him less likely to show mercy to anyone.” Starscream said, with thin barked out laugh.

Megatron slowly digested what Starscream had told him, but noticed Starscream’s optics dimming he need fuel. His tank was empty he was running on the meager reserves he still had, Megatron turns away towards the back of the cave leaving Starscream in silence and confusion.

Megatron ignored that fact, knowing the small energon purifier was most likely done doing its job with the raw energon crystals. He’d offer a fresh cube to Starscream the energon that he purged was a poor substitute to what he really would need. Even reaching over that he pulled out some raw mineral and crushed then into fine power best he could and sprinkled then into the awaiting cube of freshly make energon the extra minerals would be needed for the growing protoforms. Since providing the needed CNA was out of the question at least to both of them right now, unless they find raw neutral nanites that could copy the currently CNA inside Starscream to be used.

**oOoOoOo**

“Are you mad?” Starscream asked when he came back. Only to look surprised when Megatron offered him the cube, he took it with small uneasy thank you.

“Yes. Though not at you just at other things and what has happened.” Megatron said, and then he asked Starscream a question after he had finished the cube looking bit more awake and refreshed. “What did you find out that made Shockwave do what he did?”

Starscream stared at him for long while then answered. “I found out how the _Predacon’s_  were truly made possible and the fact Shockwave _lied_  about not knowing they could transform.” He said Megatron raised eyebrow at this and motioned for him to continue. “You see, in science you can do many things, but when is come to creating a new life you need two things to make that possible for our race. Spark energy and CNA no scientist can get around that fact in science. Then end up with the _results_  like Shockwave has with the _Predacons_.” Starscream stated Megatron frowns thinks on this, then is dawn on him Shockwave did something more.

“Tell me.” Megatron said Starscream give him grim look and said.

“You may not _like_  what I’m about to tell you, because trust me I _didn’t_  like it either once I found out.” Megatron simply nods. “He used other Cybertronian CNA along with predacon CNA he had been able to collect during the war and spark energies from any Cybertronian while he was able to be on the battle field, from _anyone_. Then he used it however he wished, till he got the results he wanted. The first success was _Predaking_ ; the others died due to what I found, like not taking to the CNA or Spark energy really well.” Starscream said, Megatron frowns then said.

“You found out who provided the other two parts to create Predaking didn’t you.” Starscream nods at his statement. “Who?” He asked.

“…Optimus’ and yours.” Megatron’s eyes were wide in shock then glowed in fury.

“That is sickening!” He snarls.

“Yes and Shockwave knew with more current CNA they could in fact transform, while before they could not, at least the _original_  Predacons couldn’t. A branched off from a cousin specie could. Which in theory could be were the roots of our race came from I guess; only Primus would know. I just only remember what I learned before the war, it was mostly theory from the classes I took before the war.” Starscream explained Megatron then glancing at Starscream after this, and then realized the other two Predacons had to a share CNA from two other Cybertronians too but who?  

“And the other two?” Megatron asked carefully.

“To answer your question Skylynx and Darksteel, are from mix CNA from Soundwave and…me.” Starscream said with shiver.

“You said Soundwave was Shockwaves _to be_ , why would he do _that_?” Megatron asked, only to earned pointed glare from Starscream.

“Shockwave’s reasoning was simply because of _traits_ , he did it because of traits we had, along with behavior or just what kind of Cybertronian someone is. Same reason he chose the CNA from you and Optimus. Both are you are biggest mechs around who were strong and the greatest fighters alive, and you could fly which seemed to complete the connection to making Predaking’s CNA stable. Soundwave’s and mine did the same for both Skylynx and Darksteel apparently. Mate to be or not Shockwave would do what he’d want to get the _end result_  he wanted to gain.” Starscream said Megatron about to ask how he missed the small fact about Shockwave, Starscream answered it for him before he could ask.

“He has no real morals Megatron, and after he even used the patch on me he…Raped me then downloaded the virus thinking I’d forget about being raped, I didn’t. The virus though prevented me from acting against him thus prevented me from telling anyone about the rape, even _Knockout_.” Starscream said only sobbing out Knockout’s name.

Megatron was not sure how to feel, all this and then on top of it Starscream suffering further at his claws. Of course the sobbing of Knockout’s name was when everything fell into place; Knockout was to be the asked third to Starscream and Optimus. Then he had to wonder how Starscream was not infected by the virus any more.

“And the virus? Is it still running through your system?” He asked Starscream shook his head no.  “How is that possible without a medic’s help?” He questioned.

“I don’t know, all I do know is I felt the virus in my system while Shockwave was poking a prodding at me hours before you came crashing in to his lab. I was strapped to a slab and blacked out during whatever Shockwave was doing to me, last thing I did was cry out to Primus to save me. I woke up not feeling the _Virus_  in me and I was free of being strapped down. Then I heard fighting and your canon fire, and feared the worse that you changed your mind and returned to kill me so I ran. The rest well you now at this point of course.” Starscream said sadly

“ _Primus._ ” Megatron said growled.

“Yes well story of my whole life right there before you.” Starscream said with sarcasm, only to flitch away when Megatron glared at him.

“I meant that it was _Primus_  that freed you and got rid of the virus, he answered you prayers Starscream.” Megatron stated, Starscream looking at him then a grim grin graced his face.

“Funny way of _him_  showing that he truly cares when he could have prevented many other _things_  from happening.” Starscream sneered, Megatron let out barked laugh at this confusing Starscream highly.

“Seems to be _one thing_  we both can agree on Starscream.” Megatron explained.

“Yes, but why point that out?” Starscream asked, Megatron sighed and then went over to the berth and sat down on it ignoring Starscream shuffling away from him.

“Because, at least I won’t be the only one cursing him for all the bull-slag we’ve been through. Also I plan to hold my promise regardless if you like it or not, you need protection shelter and energon. I can provide all you need I just need you to… _trust_  me and not run away.” Megatron said while also begging Starscream to not just run.

Starscream remained quiet for long while, and simply said beginning to settle down in the berth to apparently rest.

“It’s still raining acid outside running would be _stupid_ , and this blanket could only do so much. I think on it while it rains.” Starscream said, Megatron simply nods then got up from the berth, and watched as Starscream fell into recharge.

**oOoOoOo**

With heavy sigh he picked up a crude mining pick leaning against the wall and headed to the back of the cave to dig up more energon crystals for the purifier.

 _~Thank you old friend.~_ Optimus said, Megatron grunts at this.

 _‘I was not lying, when I said I try.’_ Megatron mentally replied back. _‘So when are you going to return?”_ Megatron asked.

 _~How do you know I’m coming back?~_ Optimus asked, Megatron simply snorted a small laugh and said.

 _‘We need you back, I can’t take Shockwave down on my own not with Predaking in the way. I_ _also you know it would make Starscream happy along with your third to be, of course.’_ Megatron replied matter of factually.

 _~Not for a while.~_ Optimus sighed, making Megatron groan and say.

 _‘Then tell Primus to get Alpha Trion to do the sorting instead.’_ Megatron complained and then began swinging the pick at the wall.

 _*Would you stop hitting me so hard.*_ Primus sighed butting into Optimus’ and Megatron’s conversation.

 _‘No. Not till you send Optimus back and resort that blasted matrix too if it’s needed.’_ Megatron said in neutral tone.

 _*I can’t just…*_ Primus began to say, only to stop when Megatron slammed the pick harder into the wall. Primus sighs given the mining being done to him didn’t really hurt, the ~ _will_ ~behind it each hit did though. _*I’ll see what I can manage to do, just wait a little…*_ another swing hitting making Primus almost cringe. _*Is he always like this?*_ he asked.

 _~No and Yes.~_ Optimus replied, trying to not laugh or smile when Primus did cringed.

 _*Fine, I’ll send him back soon as possible better?*_ He asked Megatron.

 _‘I’ll hold you to that…Primus.’_ Megatron snickered; pleased he would be getting the one mech back that he and Starscream apparently wanted more than anything. Primus sighs once again then his presence fully left. _‘Will you be sticking around, for much longer?’_ Megatron asked.

 _~No, if I’m to return, I must leave now.~_ Optimus said.

“Wait.” Megatron said out loud, not sure if Optimus had left yet or not.

 _~Yes Megatron?~_ Optimus asked.

“That song you were singing earlier, who was it for?” Megatron asked, though that was not really what he wanted to ask.

 _~For Starscream, and our future third.~_ He answered.

“Knockout right?” Megatron said bit upset.

 _~Maybe, I always hoped for another really.~_ Optimus replied.

“Who?” Megatron asked, Optimus remained quiet and with a sigh Megatron said. “I wish you the best in asking them then.” Megatron said and was about to make another swing to the wall.

 _~I’ll let Starscream decide, my best wishes to you old friend.~_ With that Optimus was gone leaving Megatron very confused.

“I hate it when they both do that.” Megatron mutters and continued pounding the heck out of Primus’ newly revived body. Much to Primus’ discomfort of course, who had begun working on sending Optimus back, along with the matrix of leadership.

He cringed every once in a awhile at Megatron’s mining pick hitting him, no doubt Megatron had strong will and was not shy about that or putting it to use.

Of course Primus some days wish he could just lay back and just let fate decide where to go next. Then again some of his children wouldn’t allow him to do so, like the one currently hammering at him with mining pick.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-Beta read. Please be gentle and no flames.
> 
> See that light of the end of the tunnel, its there. Just be mindful of the sand traps in-between it and there.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
